The present invention relates to a gaming machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a gaming machine of the type known as a slot machine or a fruit machine. Certain types of these machines have a series of rotatable reels, each of which displays a series of symbols or a video simulation of such a mechanism while other types of machines are arranged to play video simulations of card games or other types of wagering games, such as bingo or keno. The invention has particular application to an improved game played on such a machine.
Players regularly playing gaming machines need to have their interests maintained. Therefore, it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to develop inventive game features which add interest to the games provided on such machines in order to keep the players entertained and willing to continue to play the games.
There is a continuous trade-off between what the players of the machines want and what the operators of the machines want from the machines. Naturally, operators want the players to stake more money per game so that the overall turnover is higher. Conversely, players will not do this unless they feel that they are getting more for the extra money that they are betting.
Further, as the range of machines and games increases, it is becoming increasingly important to offer more options to the players. The more options that are available in one machine, the easier it is to maintain the player's interest and the easier it is for players to be able to gain access to a machine that will offer them exactly the game that they want.
To date, most types of video gaming machines which are available to players offer limited options. At best, a range of bet sizes and paylines upon which the players can bet are offered. Certain machines also offer a double-up option available after a win while other machines have various ranges of paytables particularly for higher bets.